Surprises
by xxYaoiLoverIncognitoxx
Summary: Naruto has had the most shitty day ever and feels like nothing can make it better. Is he right or maybe something or someone will give him the surprise he needs. NaruSasu Fluff, sort of, Inspired by skorpina18 Rated T for cursing and talk of suicide.
1. Chapter 1

Surprises Universe- Where ever you want it to be

* * *

Inspired by _**skorpina18-**_ I guess some things can turn out well!

Me- Nice surprises can be life's joys and highs-

Sasuke- especially when your day has been filled with shitloads of hell and pain.

Yukoi- Those surprises can make living in a hell hole bearable.

Naruto- So watch out for those surprises because they might be from the most precious person in your life.

~Story Start~

Naruto Uzumaki walked home with a heavy heart; his day just fucked over his usually happy mood. He missed breakfast, lunch and could possibly miss dinner with how tired he was. He worked from 6 am. to 7pm. and almost got fired because of a snobby customer; ignorant bitch. All Naruto wanted to do was go home and lay down but as soon as he left work he was met with an angry Sakura. She kicked his ass for forgetting that they were supposed to go to the mall together. He tried to explain he had to do a double shift but she wouldn't listen and just stomped off.

All in all, Naruto felt as if nothing could make his day worse until he got a phone call from his brother, Kyuubi, who told that he wouldn't be able to come from college like he had promised. So there was Naruto walking home feeling like crying because of his fucked up day- no fucked up life. Nothing ever went good for Naruto; he always kept a smile on his face so people could feel happy around him and not worry. But now was the time to go home and let it out. Maybe scream into a pillow or possibly end it all. Naruto walked up the stairs leading to the door of his small home. He turned the knob and opened the door not surprised to find the door unlocked. He walked into his home and immediately went straight to his room.

He opened his door, locked it behind him and sighed loudly. Naruto opened his eyes and they went wide as plates. There sitting dead center in his bed was Sasuke Uchiha, a boy he liked for some time now, with a blush on his face and in nothing but a shirt that sort of looked familiar that was cutely hanging off one of his shoulders. Wait, it was his shirt Sasuke was wearing! Sasuke spoke to Naruto in a soft, low voice.

Sasuke- N-Naruto, I have liked you for some time now and I s-see how you look at me s-some- times. I c-can tell you like m-me and I want you to make me y-yours. If y-you w-want to that is.

Naruto was stunned; his whole day was a fucking mess and this one surprise just made everything worth it.

* * *

So watch out for surprises because can make even the shittiest days worth it. We are sure Naruto feels the same way.

* * *

Me- So tell me about one of your favorite surprises and maybe I will tell you one of mine.

Yukoi- My favorite surprise is when you started to introduce me in stories.

Naruto- My favorite surprise is when you made Sasuke my uke.

Sasuke- My favorite surprise is when you told me you loved me even though I hurt Naruto and that I'm the only one who deserves Naruto- dobe.

Me- We all have surprises and even if they are small ones we learn to appreciate them because surprises can be rare. So review and maybe I will give you a surprise! Ja Ne and have a wonderful day or night.


	2. One more surprise

Surprises

* * *

Me- Hey guys and girls, ummm….. a little thing about "Surprises."

Yukoi-This was only meant to be a one shot but since we LOVE YOU ALL, we will write one more chapter!

Sasuke- Enjoy!

Naruto- She doesn't own and light cursing.

_Thinking_

"Talking"

**Screaming**

Whispering

~Story Start~

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha hobbled across the ice looking like a deer fresh out of its wound. Sasuke had agree but never expected it to be this damn hard! It all started earlier.

**~Earlier that Day. I am a nerd page-break, do you like algebra? ~**

Naruto- "Please Sasuke?"

Sasuke- "No, dobe."

Naruto-** "Come on it will be fun. I promise!"**

Sasuke pondered the idea for a moment, asking himself: _should I actually do this? _When he looked at Naruto's face and saw he was making puppy eyes he decided he should.

Sasuke- "Fine, Naruto; I will go ice-skating with you but….." (Mumbles)

Naruto- "What did you say, teme; I couldn't hear you."

Sasuke- "I-I don't k-know how to i-ice-s-skate."

Naruto- "Don't worry; I'll teach you."

Sasuke was sure this couldn't get any worse.

**~End of a Flashback. Yukoi ate all the cookies. ~**

So here Sasuke was; stiffly holding onto Naruto, his boyfriend of three long years, who was gently laughing causing them to shift.

Sasuke- "**Dobe stop! You're supposed to be helping me not laughing!"**

Naruto- "Alright, now I'm going to let you go."

Sasuke- "**But**-"

Naruto- "Sasu-neko, we have been practicing for over an hour now. You need to try it on your our own, okay?"

Sasuke- "Okay."

Naruto gently let Sasuke go and he started to wobble but remembered the steps Naruto showed him and followed them. First, he spread his arms and soon began to act as if he were taking baby steps and in no time he was smoothly gliding across the ice. Sasuke kept skating until a few kids zoomed past him and caused him to wobble and fall. Naruto rushed over to Sasuke and gently helped him up.

Naruto- "Teme, are you okay?"

When Sasuke didn't answer, Naruto slowly lifted Sasuke's head to see he was silently crying.

Naruto- "What's the matter? Did-"

Sasuke- "I just wanted to make you happy."

Naruto gently kissed Sasuke and pulled back before Sasuke could deepen it.

Naruto- "You made me happy with just agreeing to come with me and the fact that you actually did try something new. But you know what would make me even happier?"

Sasuke- "What?"

Naruto pointed over to his left and there stood the kids from earlier holding a sign that said in big, block letters "WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

Sasuke couldn't help himself and jumped Naruto. They lay on the ice with a crying Sasuke lying on a confused Naruto.

Naruto- "So is that a yes?"

Sasuke- "Of course you dobe."

Sasuke firmly kissed Naruto which he returned with just as much passion. Within that kiss they both muttered "I love you."

Who knew that agreeing to go ice-skating would lead to such a wonderful surprise?

~Story End~

* * *

Sasuke- Well, we hoped you all enjoyed and check your mail to see if got an invitation to the wedding.

Naruto- Come on we have to go start planning. Ja Ne!


End file.
